


Repeat Yourself

by killerqueenxo



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Dominant Brian, F/M, Language, Oral Sex, Smut, female receiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerqueenxo/pseuds/killerqueenxo
Summary: Brian shows you that his mouth can do more than just complain.





	Repeat Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and is not intended to be taken as truth or fact; I do not claim to own Brian May or Queen.
> 
> You can also find this work posted to my Tumblr, @killer-queen-xo. Please enjoy.

You weren’t entirely sure how you got to this point - standing in your kitchen on a hot Sunday afternoon, arguing with Brian. It wasn’t even really an _argument_ , more like a petty disagreement. You’re not even sure what led the conversation to escalate as quickly as it did and you’re certain he doesn’t either - maybe it was something he said or _the way_ he said it, or maybe it was you. Either way, you weren’t about to give in and by the sound of things, he had no intention of letting up himself.

If the air wasn’t entirely thick with tension, you might have laughed. Standing in your kitchen, staring each other down from opposite sides; it was like you were starring in your very own gunslinging western. Which one of you was going to draw first?

Rolling your eyes for what may have been the fifteenth time in the last hour, you turn your back on him, occupying yourself with something, _anything_ that wasn’t him. “I wonder if that mouth can do anything else besides complain,” you mumble, more to yourself than him.

Silence. After what felt like an eternity of going back and forth with petty insults, you are met with silence. You’re not sure if he heard you or if he had just had enough and stalked off to another part of the house but you couldn’t help the smug smile that graced your lips. You’d won, or you thought you had - that was until you felt a presence right at your back. Out of your peripheral, you see both of his hands rise up on either side of you to grip the counter, and his hot breath fans over your skin as he leans in to whisper, “I don’t think I quite heard you, love. Care to repeat yourself?”

Not nearly as brazen as you were at the beginning of all of this, you opt to stay quiet. Clicking his tongue in disapproval, he ghosts his fingers up your neck, tilting your head in his direction. “Don’t act so shy now, (y/n). _Repeat yourself_.” Meeting his gaze, you notice his once hazel eyes are now blown out and shrouded in darkness. You’ve seen this look before.

With newfound confidence, you turn fully in his arms and lift your head in a dominant fashion. “I _said_ , ‘I wonder if that mouth can do anything else besides complain.’” He smirks down at you and takes another step forward, closing any lingering distance between the two of you. You can now feel the heat radiating from his body and you wonder, for a fleeting moment, if he can feel how fast your heart is pounding. “Oh, darling, I’ll show you exactly what my mouth can do.”

Before you can fully process his words, he lifts you up off your feet and places you firmly on the counter. Pushing your skirt up past your hips, he drops to his knees and you can feel his hot breath ghosting over your clothed heat. Placing a tentative kiss to your inner thigh, he lifts his eyes to meet yours, “Do you want me to show you?”

Swallowing thickly, and at a loss for words, you nod vigorously wanting nothing more than to feel his mouth on you. He chuckles darkly and pushes your underwear to the side. “You’re so wet for me, so desperate.” He places his tongue flat, licking from your core up to your clit. Your hands fly instinctively to his hair, looking for anything to grab onto to steady yourself.

“Mm-mmm,” he mumbles, sending a vibration through your entire body. He bats your hands away and at your desperate moan, he pulls back, face slick with your arousal. “No touching.”

You huff in disappointment and Brian loops his arms under your thighs, pulling you closer to the edge of the counter. At the sudden shift in position, you brace your hands on the cabinet behind you. Lowering his head back down, he wraps his lips around your clit and sucks fervently. You arch your back at the sudden sensation, a wanton moan escaping your lips. “Brian, _please_.”

He unlatches his lips from your clit and blows soft air onto your pussy, sending a shiver cascading up your spine. “Look at me,” he states. You force your eyes open and glance down at the disheveled man below you. “I want you to watch me fuck you with my tongue. I want to see your eyes as you come undone. Do you understand?”

At your weak nod, he places a soft kiss to your dripping core. “Good girl.” He slips his tongue back into your folds forcing a fresh set of moans to fall from your lips. You were so wet for him and he could barely contain his excitement, watching you watch him. He moves his tongue around inside your entrance before slowly licking his way back up to your clit. Arms still underneath your thighs, he firmly grips your ass, pushing his face farther into your heat.

You want more. You’re begging for it. Moan after moan pushes its way through your body and his name falls from your lips like a prayer. “Brian, Brian, _Brian_.” He continues to lap at your clit, eyes locked on yours, daring you to look away. His fingers dig sharply into your hips and you can barely hold yourself together anymore.

“ _Brian_. I think- I think I’m gonna-,” you whisper. He detaches himself from you, flicking his tongue one last time over your sensitive clit, sending you careening over the edge. Light explodes behind your eyes and forgetting his earlier words, you screw your eyes shut, throwing your head back to ride out your high. His lips are on yours in an instant and you can taste yourself as he delves his tongue into your mouth.

He brushes his fingers up and down your thighs. “You didn’t keep your eyes open,” he admonishes.

“I know. I guess I couldn’t help myself.”

He hums in response. “Looks like I _can_ do more with my mouth, huh?”

“Yeah, I would say so. I’ll be honest, I didn’t think you heard me.”

“Oh, but I did,” he chuckles, eyeing you. “So, how about now, we move this into the bedroom and perhaps I can show you what the rest of my body can do.”


End file.
